


Gymnophoria

by WahlBuilder



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, pre-game, them still being just nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gymnophoria: the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophoria

He didn't spot it right away, this new sensation, but as it repeated and followed him, he started to single it out from other things and was growing aware of it with time. It was unlike anything else, a touch of flame without actual flame, a blanket of heat sliding up and down his spine, and more than once he had checked himself, feeling as if his clothing had caught on fire and was burning away.

He wasn't afraid, but it was unnerving in its novelty and growing intensity.

At first, he thought it was hatred blooming out of envy, but he knew how envy and hatred felt like, for he was the first among the first, a perfect warrior with sharp blades and a sharp tongue. No, that burning feeling, a heating caress that almost made his armour melt on him, that was no envy.

He felt it while training with Absalom and others, and had caught it while sparring with shadows — completely alone or so he thought, and it was unbearable and made him want to shed his clothes and jump into water, so burning, and he decided he'd had enough.

He had made others know to not disturb him and settled in his secret place, a garden secluded by towering rocks, with a small natural pool and enough room for private training. He was flowing with moves of his scythes, his mind at peace and aware and _waiting_ , and then, it came, that sensation. It touched his shoulders, stroked his back, down his spine, light and hot, and he whirled around, snarling, and saw, _at last_. Eyes, white and blue, burning in the shadow of a cowl, and a massive figure with a powerful broad sword. _Ah_.

He had seen the youth, in the crowd, watching him battle brother after brother, and had noticed some strange expression, a hunger of sorts, but this one had never made a move.

It seemed, that this one needed some encouragement.

“If you wanted to duel, you should just ask, little brother,” he teased.

The youth stepped forward, though didn’t draw his sword, only averted his eyes. “I didn’t want to duel,” the swordsman grumbled and then dashed forward, startling him, but the blow never came. He only felt a burning-hot touch of lips on his cheek. “Well, maybe later,” the youth breathed out somewhere very close.

 _Oh_.

And he knew now what the burning meant.


End file.
